gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Honda S2000 '99
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Honda |year = 1999 |drivetrain = |engine = F20C |displacement = 1997 cc |torque = 160.5 lb-ft |power = 246 BHP |pp = 428 PP |length = 4135 mm |width = 1750 mm |height = 1285 mm |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = |aspiration = NA }} The Honda S2000 '99 is a Road car produced by Honda. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.43, released on August 27, 2019. Colors There are six colors available for this vehicle: * Silverstone Metallic * Monte Carlo Blue Pearl * Grand Prix White * Indy Yellow Pearl * New Formula Red * Berlina Black In-game description "50th anniversary of Honda; the FR open-top sportscar incorporating their philosophy." Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Honda New Cars Dealership in East City for 33,800 Credits. There are 2 racing modifications for this car, both costing 85,000 Credits. In addition to being available to purchase, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where it's classified as a B-Class Car. GT3 This car can be bought at the Honda dealership for 33,800 Credits. The special colored variants of this car can be obtained by winning the Amateur Type R Meeting. GT4 The player can find and purchase this car in the Used Car Showroom (late '90s) for around 2,100,000 Credits. Note that the price could change depending on the car's mileage. It is only possible in the NTSC-J version of the game. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 33,800 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Honda S2000 '99 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 27,086 Credits. It is a Level 3 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 33,800 Credits. It is a simplified car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Honda section of Brand Central for 34,000 Credits. Trivia *In Gran Turismo 2, one of the racing schemes available for this car bears a strong resemblance with the Spoon S2000 Race Car '00, a car that appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec onwards. *The S2000 is the cover car in the Japanese version of GT2, and the title screen car of the arcade mode disc. *In the NTSC-U version of GT2, the statement about the "superb balance" on the car's in-game description has missing text due to lack of space. Said statement was later removed in version 1.2 of the game. *Despite appearing in nearly all Gran Turismo games to date, this car didn't receive an updated model and interior view until it was added to Gran Turismo Sport. **In the PlayStation 3 era, the Honda S2000 '06 (based on AP2 generation) was the S2000 with an high quality model and interior. However, in GT Sport, the decision was made to include the 1999 (AP1) model instead. Pictures -R-Honda_S2000_Scheme_1.jpg|A Honda S2000 '99 with racing modifications applied. This is the first of the two racing schemes available. It comes in six color schemes: white, silver, black, red, yellow, and blue. -R-Honda_S2000_Scheme_2.jpg|A Honda S2000 '99 with racing modifications applied. This is the second of the two racing schemes available. As mentioned before, this racing scheme bears a strong resemblance with the Spoon S2000 Race Car '00. File:H2s2nn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Videos Honda S2000 '99 - Gran Turismo 2 GT4 '99 Honda S2000 @ Fuji Speedway 2005 Honda S2000 '99 1 25.715 - Honda S2000 '99 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N200 Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Cars with special colors Category:Level 3 Cars Category:GT2000 Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race